Another Mind Reader
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: Charles Xavier knew he wasnt the only mind reader out there but he felt alone mostly because he didn't have one to connect with but soon he bumps into one and brings her along to help control her power and wants her to become part of the team but what will happen if she decides to turn against him?


Charles Xavier felt like something was missing in his life he felt lonely like the only mind reader who doesn't use his power for evil. He thought he would come into this world to make things better by opening up a school for gifted children that had powers were born as people call us mutants. He walked around the city not finding much to look at when he came across a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes he sensed something about her when he heard a voice go through his head.

"I recognize you you must be Charles Xavier right?" She asked while making eye contact with him.

"Who are you?" I asked forgetting to answer her question.

"My name is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie I can see that you are a mind reader just like I am." I bit my lip as I looked around.

"That's right I am." She walked over to me and finally spoke to me. "Thank you for calling me pretty by the way." She giggled.

"Oh right you are welcome this is incredible another mind reader just like me we are very hard to come by." I said laughing a bit.

"True we are indeed." She smiled at me.

"The name is Charles Xavier by the way." I stuck my hand out.

"That is what I thought I was actually on my way to see I need a place to feel safe at I believe your school can provide that for me."

"Oh yes of course it can it provides protection and a place for people like us to control our powers and use them for good."

"Wonderful I cannot wait to join then instead of living off the streets and feeling unsafe." She gave me a hug.

"Anytime let me call up a cab for us then."

{Later at the mansion}

When we arrived at the mansion it was like Stephanie had never seen one before her eyes grew wide like soup bowls.

"This place is amazing!" She looked at me smiling.

"I am glad you think so please make yourself at home."

"Thanks for letting me stay this means so much to me I will be glad to help out in any way around here."

"You are welcome, well before you do we got to see if your power is contained so it won't do any harm to anyone." I stood there watching her as she looked around.

"Deal I am willing to do anything." She clapped her hands together and smiled at me.

"I will show you to your room just right up those stair cases." I walked over to one. "I believe I have a spare room across from mine you can have." I lead her to the hall of where some rooms were at.

"Perfect I will make myself all nice and cozy and we can get busy tomorrow with whatever we need to do."

"Wonderful I will come wake you up in the morning then and give you a tour of the place." I opened the door to the empty room. "We can also take you out tomorrow and get you some uniforms and such."

"Get some sleep I will see you tomorrow." I smiled and walked off.

-Stephanie-

I heard a sharp knock at the door I opened my eyes and closed them as I groaned I do not want to get out of this bed it was comfortable plus it was my first time sleeping in a bed.

"Just five more minutes please." I grumbled as I covered my head with the pillow.

"Come on I let you sleep in it's 10 o'clock we have a tour to do come on." He knocked at the door again.

I stood up glaring at the door "All right I'm coming sheesh." I slipped out of bed and walked over to the door..

"I also have some clothes for you to wear." He stood there handing them over once I opened the door.

"Thank you Charles." I grabbed them and smiled "Just give me a bit here." I closed the door a little and began putting the ones he gave me on they weren't much a grey hoodie and some black leggings. "Ahh there we go! I am ready to go." I strode out and saw that the halls were crowded with students.

"It will be all right don't mind them." He smiled at me as he lead me through the other side of the mansion.

"This place is amazing Charles all the rooms and different kind of lessons you give them is incredible." I was so amazed at everything and seeing all the different kinds of kids with their abilities that they can do it felt nice being somewhere where I could be accepted.

"Mutants need a place where they could fit in at know that they are not alone in this world they can learn to do good things with their powers they have potential."

"They sure do have potential they'll be great out there I know it." I watched them talk amongst themselves.

I spotted someone with silver hair come into my line of view I smiled at him and watched him zoom off I blinked a few times to take that in.

"That was Peter or he likes to call himself quicksilver."

"I can see why he is fast I never saw someone with speed like that." I stared in the spot he was at.

"Well when you are here you will meet lots of gifted people with unique abilities its beautiful." He said smiling as he watched some walk past him.

"You are doing a wonderful thing helping them out they need it." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's finish this tour up." He took my hand and lead me downstairs to where the kitchen was.

"Hello there."

I jumped and looked over to see another person standing in the kitchen.

"Im Erik." He held out his hand.I took it and smiled.

"Stephanie pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine what brings you here?"

I watched as he took out a water bottle out and opened it.

"Charles here is letting me stay around I had nowhere else that would accept me I read minds like he does."

"Do me a favor and stay out of my mind." He pushed himself against me as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Well excuse me then.' I rolled my eyes and as soon as I walked over to the fridge a blue figure came popping out from nowhere I jumped a mile high.

"I am sorry I did not mean to scare you." He said with a thick accident.

"No it is fine." I calmed myself down as I let my eyes roam his dark blue skin.

"I am Kurt Wagner or you can call me Nightcrawler." He smiled showing his pointed white teeth.

"I am Stephanie I don't have a cool mutant name for myself yet." I giggled.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie.' He nodded and teleported out of the room.

I turned over to where Charles was standing. "I am going to love it here." I smiled as began to laugh it felt like forever since I laughed and was happy.

"I am glad to hear you say that you will do wonderfully here."

Perfect I thought to myself as I smirked widely.


End file.
